Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds
by XxHybridBaitxX
Summary: After her family defeated the Hollow, Hope Mikaelson was sent to the Salvatore Boarding School where she is known as Hope Marshall. Now, 10 years after losing her family forever Hope's mother, Hayley, is kidnapped. This leads to the sudden reappearance of the people she once called family. How will Hope react? Will she welcome them back with open arms? Or will she reject them?
1. Hope Mikaelson

**I do not own the Originals.  
**  
 **HPov**  
"You are deliberately disobeying the rules. What in the world made you decide to blow off that poor boy's eyebrows? Are you just doing this to tic me off," ranted my mother.

Here we go again. Blah blah blah. Yeah yeah, I get it, I'm a fuck up, what else is new. You are probably wondering who I am. Honestly, I'm still trying to figure that out myself. Being a tribrid isn't easy. I guess I can give you the basics. My name is Hope Marshall, but you know me better as Hope Mikaelson. Daughter of the most dangerous person alive, Niklaus Mikaelson. I am a tribrid and I currently attend school at the Salvatore Boarding School in Mystic Falls, Virginia. And that's pretty much it. I am currently being lectured by both my mother, Hayley Marshall, and my "father's" old flame, Caroline Forbes-Salvatore.

"Hope, are you even listening to us?" yelled my mother.

I looked up at the both of them.

"No."

"Of course not," sighed Caroline.

"Look I get it. I'm an awful daughter and a terrible student. Can I go now?" I asked.

"Yes, you may go. But know that your father will definitely hear about this." frowned my mother.

"Yeah, well, good luck contacting him," I snapped and stomped out of the office.

As you can probably tell, my so-called "father" and I don't have the best relationship. It's kind of hard to have one when he hasn't spoken to me in over 7 years.

"Oh Marshall, what trouble did you get into this time?" asked Roman.

Roman. Man, even his name is attractive. Roman is my one of my friends here at the school, but like every other cliché teen drama, I want to be more than just friends.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Ian pissed me off so I "accidentally" blew off his eyebrows," I chuckled.

Roman laughed.

"I would expect nothing less from you, Marshall."

Marshall is his nickname for me, no one knows that I am a Mikaelson, except for Ms. Forbes, Mr. Saltzman, and my best friend Henry. Henry is apart of the Crescent pack.

"So, there is this party tonight, out by the cemetery. You should come," said Roman, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Tonight? I don't know. I doubt what I did today I'll be let out of the school." I whispered.

Roman smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I immediately began to blush.

"Come on, Marshall. It will be fun," he smiled.

"Okay, fine. I'll go. What time does it start," I asked?

"8:30, but I'll pick you up at 8," he responded.

"O-o-ok," I stuttered.

"Okay, its a date. See you later, Marshall," he responded, winking at me.

As soon as he left I immediately ran to my room.

"O-o-ok," I yelled at myself.

I flopped myself onto my bed.

"God I'm such an idiot," I yelled.

"Indeed you are," laughed Henry.

I jumped back.

"Fuck you, Henry. You scared the shit out of me." I snapped and threw a pillow at him.

"Hey, hey, hey there is no need for any violence." he smiled.

I laughed.

"So I'm assuming by that look on your face that pretty boy finally asked you out," he questioned.

"He did! I can't believe it!" I screamed.

He smiled at me and then looked down at his feet.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I asked him.

He immediately straightened up.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine! You, however, need to start getting ready if you want to be ready in time for that date of yours." he pointed out.

I looked back at the clock. Shit. It was 6:30.

I immediately hopped in the shower.

 *** 8:00***

As the time for the party came closer and closer I became more and more nervous.

"Hope, calm down. You look amazing," smiled Henry.

I blushed.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door.

I took one last look in the mirror and opened the door. There, standing in front of me was Roman, and all of his glory. He combed my body from head to toe as if he was seeing me, really seeing me for the first time.

"Marshall, wow, you look stunning." He gasped.

I blushed.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself," I responded.

He smirked.

Ugh, that damn smirk. It gets me every time.

Roman glanced up and Henry, who was peeking at us.

"Henry." he said.

"Roman. Be home by 12 pm, missy" Henry said, mockingly.

"Okay, Dad," I responded.

I closed my bedroom door, leaving Henry inside.

As Roman and I walked I felt him slide his arm around my waist. My heart began to beat faster.

 *** Hours later ***

When I first decided to come to the party I had no idea what to expect, but I will tell you this, I did not expect this to happen. There I was, sitting in an abandoned house that the Saltzman twins discovered a few years ago, with Roman. Who was slowly inching his face closer to mine, to the point where I could feel his breath on my cheek. It's happening. It's finally happening. I inch my face closer to his.

 **HayleyPov**

"She's spiraling, Klaus," I ranted to him.

I was finally able to reach him after the 50th call.

"She's a teenager Hayley, what do you expect?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes.

He still doesn't get it. All of this trouble that Hope is getting into it so it will catch his attention.

"She misses you, Klaus. You need to call her," I sighed.

"No, what she needs is to stay safe and in order for that to happen I have to stay as far away from her as I can," he responded.

"Hm, I didn't realize that in order to make a phone call that it requires you to be in the same room as her. Silly me," I said, sarcastically.

"It's better this way, Hayley," he responded.

"Really? Better for Hope or better for you?" I questioned him.

He sighed.

"Look Klaus..." I started to say, but suddenly everything went dark.

 **HPov**

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, our lips collided. He immediately began pulling my body closer and closer to him while my hands were tangled up in his hair. Neither of us stopping for breath. His hand began to roam up my shirt when suddenly he was hurled into the nearby tree. I looked at his attacker and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Dad?"

 **TADAAAAAAAAAA. So, I have decided to start a new series. This one is strictly Originals since, sadly, the show is coming to an end. If you want me to continue writing this story please comment and favorite so you get a notification every time I update the story. I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Daddy's Home

**I do not own The Originals or Legacies.**

 **Hope**

I'm drunk. That has to be it, but I don't remember drinking that much tonight. But I must be drunk because there is no way in hell that my deadbeat dad is here. The dad who stopped talking to me 7 years ago. The dad who couldn't even bother responding to a text. He's not here right now. There is no way. But how can I deny it when he is standing right in front of me, shoving Roman against a nearby tree. Oh, shit. _Roman!_

" _Motus!"_ I shouted.

My dad was flung away from Roman and landed with a thud. I ran over to Roman. He looked like he was on the verge of having a mental breakdown.

"Roman you need to get out of here. I'll explain everything later," I told him.

"But-," he started to argue.

"There's no time just go. I'll find you later," I snapped at him.

He vamped away.

I took a deep breath and turned to face my dad.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped at him.

He stood up and wiped the dirt from his pants. He kept his eyes on the ground, refusing to look at me.

"I asked you a question. What the hell are you doing here?' I asked again.

He looked taken back at my aggressive attitude, I couldn't care less. When you abandon someone, especially your daughter, you lost the right to have any respect.

"You know, it's one thing to not look at me, but it's another to not even respond. I don't know why you are here and frankly I do not give a damn. So, why don't you just crawl back into that hole of yours and stay there," I growled at him and pushed past him.

As I walked past him he grabbed ahold of my wrist.

"Hope, wait," he said.

I yanked my hand away.

"Don't touch me. Now, why are you here?" I snapped at him.

He finally looked up at me, his blue eyes piercing into mine.

"Hope, your mom is missing," he told him.

My heart sank. No, she can't be missing. I just saw her this morning.

"Missing? What do you mean she's missing? Who took her? Where is she?" I cried.

My dad grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"We will find her, Hope," he told me.

As we stood there, I began to hear soft whispers fill my head. To faint to understand what they were saying but loud enough to hear them.

My dad immediately took a step back.

"We're too close," he whispered and began to walk away.

Enraged. I began stomping towards him.

"So that's it then, huh? You finally see me after 10 years and that's all you have to say? No, "How are you", no "I missed you", and absolutely no explanation as to why you've completely cut me off the last 7 years? You just come to drop this bomb on me and walk away?" I yelled at him.

"Hope! It's dangerous to be together! Just being near you could be killing you!" he shouted back.

"Then why come here at all? You could of just left a note or something? So why come? Why ruin my date?" I yelled back.

He growled when I mentioned the word _date._

"You are 17 years old, you are too young to date," He told me.

"Wow, I'm surprised you even know how old I am seeing as you don't even bother sending me birthday cards anymore. Not even a phone call to wish me Happy Birthday. Besides, who I choose to date is none of your god damn business! You lost the right to have any power in my decisions the second you abandoned me. You know what, this conversation is over. You're not even worth the calories I burn talking to you. Now if you'd excuse me, I'm going to go look for my mom," I glared at him. **(Anyone recognize this line?)**

As I pushed past him again I could hear him shout my name. Tears began to spill out of my eyes as the memories of my past began flooding back in.

 _7 Years Ago_

 _"Happy Birthday, my sweet girl," said my mom, who entered the room with my breakfast._

 _On the plate was eggs, bacon, hash browns, and pancakes. The pancakes had a smiley face drawn on them with whipped cream. She did this every year. Because I was currently at the Salvatore School, my mom would come every year on my birthday and wake me up with her special breakfast and we would spend the whole day together with my best friends Lizzie and Josie._ **( In this story Lizzie, Josie, and Hope are going to be best friends because I personally think that together they could be such a badass trio).**

 _I jumped out of bed and gave her a big hug._

 _"Thanks Mommy," I said, kissing her on the cheek._

 _"Has daddy called yet," I asked her._

 _My dad always called me first thing in the morning on my birthday._

 _She smiled._

 _"Not yet sweetie."_

 _After I ate my delicious breakfast, I got ready for the day and my mom and I took a walk around the school._

 _We met up with Lizzie and Josie who each gave me a gift. I hugged them both and all three of us jumped into the small lake that was on the Salvatore property._

 _"Happy Birthday, Hope," said Lizzie and Josie._

 _"Thank you!" I responded and we began splashing each other._

 _As the day went on it soon became bedtime. My mom tucked me in and kissed me goodnight and as I was following asleep I remembered how my dad never did call me._

 **Present Day**

 **Hope**

As the years went on and more birthdays passed I eventually came to the realization that my dad was just not going to call anymore. It hurt like hell but its not like there was anything I could do to change that.

Tears began to fall faster and I didn't even realize that I made it back to school until someone pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hope? What's wrong," asked a voice.

I turned to see my bestfriend Josie. The second I saw her I broke down.

Josie pulled me away from prying eyes and led me into her and Lizzie's room.

"Hope what happened?" she asked me, concerned.

I wiped the tears from my face.

"It's my mom. She's missing," I cried.

Josie's eyes widened.

"What? But how is that possible? I just saw her this morning in my mom's office?" she asked me.

"Me too. She had a meeting with your mom because I blew off that douche Ian's eyebrows off. I stomped out of the room and hadn't talked to her the rest of the day. I was sitting with Roman by that old house you and Lizzie found when I found out she was missing," I told her.

She hugged me even tighter.

"How did you find out?" she asked me.

"My dad...he's back."

 **TADA! I hope you enjoy this chapter! So there will be some differences between The Originals and this story. In this story, Hope was not the one who kidnapped her mom and Henry is not a hybrid. Josie, Lizzie, and Hope are bestfriends because I personally think together they could be such badasses. I also may bring Rafael, MG, Penelope, and Kaleb early into the story because I love their characters, especially MG. Also Hope will be the same age in this story as she is in Legacies, along with Lizzie and Josie. Also I'm making Hope a more of a "zero fucks" type of girl because that's how I wished she was in The Originals. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Make sure to review!**


	3. Confession

**I do not own The Originals or Legacies.**

 **Hope**

After I finished having my emotional breakdown with Josie, I explained everything that happened in the woods. Once Lizzie came into the room I filled her in too.

"Oh Hope that's-," Josie started to say but was cut off by Lizzie.

"I can't believe you had a steamy make-out session with Roman," she shouted in disbelief.

I smacked her with a pillow.

"It was not a steamy make-out session," I said, blushing.

"Hmm, are you sure? Because your lips show otherwise," she said smirking.

I glanced at the nearby mirror and noticed how my cherry red lipstick was smeared and my lips were slightly swollen.

"Lizzie, now is not the time! Hope's mom is missing and her dad has returned," stated Josie, who smacked Lizzie on the back of the head.

"Ow ow, okay you are right. I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay," I responded.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Lizzie.

At that moment Rafael, MG, Henry, and Penelope all burst into the room.

"Yes, Hope, what is the plan," asked MG.

Lizzie, Josie, and I screamed.

"What the hell you guys! You can't just enter a person's room without permission!" yelled Lizzie.

"How long where you guys waiting outside the door?" questioned Josie.

"Long enough to hear about Hope's steamy make-out session with Roman," teased MG, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I threw a pillow at him and looked at Lizzie.

"See what you've done," I told her.

Everyone started laughing.

"Lighten up, H. We are only joking," said Rafael, who plopped himself onto Lizzie's bed.

"So what's the plan, Hope?" asked Penelope.

"What do you mean?" I asked them.

"You don't really think that we are just going to sit here waiting while you look for your mom?" asked Henry, who came over and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I can't ask you guys to help me," I told them.

"Who said that you have to ask," said Lizzie and smiled.

I love these guys, they are my family.

"Well first things first, I should probably tell Mr. Saltzman and Ms. Forbes about my dad coming back into town," I told them.

"They are probably in the office," said Josie.

"And then I have to go find Roman and explain to him who the guy who threw him up against a tree is," I continued.

"Wait! Roman was thrown up against a tree," laughed Penelope.

Rafael snorted.

"Sounds like pretty boy had what was coming to him," mumbled Henry.

"Well, what else does he expect. If I was Klaus Mikaelson-," Lizzie started but immediately stopped what she was saying.

At that moment Lizzie just realized what she said, but it was too late.

"Klaus Mikaelson? Why the hell would Klaus Mikaelson attack Roman?" asked Rafael.

"For god's sake. Lizzie!" I groaned at her.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

"They don't know?" Henry asked me.

"I couldn't tell them! My mom made me keep it a secret," I told him.

"Um excuse me! We are standing right here. Hope, what don't we know?" asked MG.

I looked at MG, Rafael, and Penelope.

"You guys might want to sit down for this," I told them.

"Why Hope? What's going on," asked Penelope as she and the other two sat down.

I began to play with the loose piece of thread on my jacket.

Both Lizzie and Josie grabbed my hands.

"My name isn't Hope Marshall," I tell them.

"Very funny," said MG.

"I'm telling the truth," I said.

"What do you mean it's not your name?' asked Penelope, confused.

I hesitated.

"When I first came to this school my mom decided it would be best for me to take her last name instead of my father's. I would be safer if people thought I was Hope Marshall," I explained to them.

"If your name isn't Hope Marshall, then what is it?" asked Rafael, who seemed somewhat irritated.

I took a deep breath.

"My name is Hope Mikaelson. I'm the daughter of Hayley Marshall and...Niklaus Mikaelson. My mom is the Alpha of the Crescent Wolves. My grandmother basically invented dark magic and my brother, Marcel, is the king of New Orleans," I told them.

Everyone instantly went quiet. No one moved.

"So, that would make you," said Penelope, trailing off.

"The mythical tribrid freak show? Yeah," I told her sadly.

They all went silent again.

I look at them.

"Please say something," I whispered.

"I don't know what to say," said MG.

"I'm so sorry that I lied to you guys. My mom made me swear to not tell anyone!" I told them.

"And yet you told Henry, Josie, and Lizzie," said Rafael, who was clearly hurt.

"Henry is apart of the Crescent pack. Lizzie and Josie are Ms. Forbes and Mr. Saltzman's kids, of course they know," I confessed.

"Do you just not trust us?" asked MG.

"No, of course I trust you. You guys just don't understand. My family has lived for over a thousand years, they have made so many enemies over those years and once I was born their enemies became my enemies. I have had people trying to murder me since before I was even born. My grandmother, my great aunt, the New Orleans witches, and someone named Tyler Lockwood. People hate me because I am different. I don't belong to just one supernatural species. They see me as a threat," I explained to them.

Another moment passed as they all looked at each other.

"Wow, you're even more of a badass than I originally thought," smiled MG.

"So how does that work? Being a witch, vampire, and werewolf?" asked Rafael.

"Is that why you're the most powerful witch in school?" asked Penelope.

"Wait, so you guys aren't mad? You still want to be friends?" I asked them.

"Of course we aren't mad! It just took a little time to process it. It's not everyday that you find out that your bestfriend is a Mikaelson tribrid badass," said MG.

"We will stand by you Hope. No matter what," said Penelope, who hugged me.

"Now, back to the matter at hand. We should go tell my parents about your dad's return before they find out themselves," said Lizzie.

"You're right. Let's go. I'll find Roman later," I said and we all walked to the office.

 ***At the Office***

Ms. Forbes and Mr. Saltzman were both at the desk when we walked into the room.

"Hope, Lizzie, Josie, Henry, MG, Rafael, and Penelope. What can we do for you?" asked Ms. Forbes, who was clearly confused as to why all of us were in her office this late.

"I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you are going to take it," I told them.

"What is it?" asked Mr. Saltzman.

"My mom is missing and my dad is back in town," I told them.

They looked at each other before Mr. Saltzman responded.

"We know," he said.

"Wait what? How do you know that?" I asked.

"We were the one's who called him about your mom's disappearance. The real question is, how do you know about your mom being missing and your dad being in town," asked Ms. Forbes.

"I ran into him in the forest and there was a little mishap. Wait so you mean to tell me that you knew my mom was missing and that my dad was coming back into town and yet you decided not to tell me," I snapped at them.

"We were going to tell you tomorrow morning. We didn't tell you tonight because we assumed that you would be asleep in your room not out partying. Especially after the series of events that occurred this evening," said Ms. Forbes in a stern voice.

I glared at her.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'don't make assumptions, it just makes an ass out of you and me'. Even if I was asleep in my room you should of notified me immediately, this is my mom for crying out loud," I snapped.

"You're right, Hope. We are sorry," said Mr. Saltzman.

"So, can you tell me exactly what happened to my mother?" I asked them.

"After you left the office this evening, your mom and I had a longer chat about your behavior at school. During our chat your mom's phone rang so she left the room to answer the phone. After about 10 minutes I went outside to see if your mom was okay but instead of finding your mom I found her cell phone on the ground. It was your dad she was on the phone with. That was when I called your dad back and told him about what had happened to your mom," said Ms. Forbes.

I took a deep breath.

"Where is my dad now?" I asked.

"He left," said Mr. Saltzman.

"He left? What do you mean he left?" I asked angerly.

"Your dad got a lead on your mom's current whereabouts so he left to follow it," said Ms. Forbes.

"Okay, so where is he?" I asked.

Forbes and Saltzman looked at each other.

"We can't tell you that," they said.

"Like hell you can't! Where is he," I yelled.

"Watch your mouth! Hope, I understand this is a very stressful time for you right now but your father is handling the situation. I promise to keep you updated, now off to bed all of you," said Mr. Saltzman.

I gave them one last glare before my friends and I left the room.

"We aren't just going to give up, are we?" asked MG.

"Hell no. We are going to track his ass down and follow him," I told them.

As we got back into Lizzie and Josie's room, I grabbed a map from Josie's desk and started setting up the ingredients for a locator spell.

"How are you going to track him down?," asked Rafael.

"I'm going to use a locator spell using my blood," I told them as I placed a bowl under my hand and cut my palm.

After letting out a small amount of blood, my hand healed itself.

"Damnit, I'm healing too fast," I groaned.

"Here let me help," said Henry.

"How?" I asked.

"Put the blade in your hand and squeeze. It's going to hurt like a bitch but it will make this process a lot faster," he said.

And like usual he was correct, it did hurt like a bitch but it got the job done. I poured the blood onto the map and began to chant the spell.

" _Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous_ ," I chanted.

The blood slowly moved away from Virginia and continued moving until it stopped at New Orleans, Louisiana.

"New Orleans," said Josie.

I sighed.

"Yep, it looks like I'm going home."

 **Wow! This was a long chapter! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Make sure to review! Make sure to go check out my other stories!**


	4. Heading Home

**I do not own The Originals or Legacies.**

 **Hope**

As I rushed back into my room to start packing my friends followed me. I packed clothes, bathroom essentials, grimoires, spell ingredients, and other necessities.

"Hope, slow down. Let's figure everything out first," said Josie.

I zipped my luggage shut and faced my friends.

"There is no time! My mom is missing and I need to help find her," I told them.

"Well if you are going then so are we," said Lizzie, everyone nodded in agreement.

"No way. It's too dangerous."

"Sorry Hope, but we weren't asking you. We were telling you," said Penelope.

"What would we tell your parents?" I asked Lizzie and Josie.

"Nothing," Lizzie smiled.

"Oh yes, because that is such a good idea. Your parents hate me enough as it is," I sighed.

"Look we are either coming with you or you aren't going at all," said Henry, giving me an ultimatum.

I groaned.

"I really don't have a choice do I?"

MG smiled at me.

"Nope."

"Ugh! Fine, but hurry up and go pack. We need to sneak out before morning. Can't have any of the teachers catching us. I'm going to go talk to Roman," I told them.

They all nodded and left my room to pack.

I left my room and started walking down the dimly lit hall until I found his room. I lightly knocked the door. Within seconds, Roman answered the door. He was wearing flannel pajama pants and a loose fitting Pink Floyd t-shirt.

"Oh, did I wake you up? I'm sorry," I whispered to him.

He smiled softly.

"Not at all, frankly I can't seem to fall asleep after the strange events that occurred tonight," said Roman sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's actually why I am here. I want to explain what happened," I told him.

Roman moved away from the door and told me to come in. He shut the door behind me and I took a seat on his desk chair.

"I don't really know where to begin," I told him.

"Maybe you can start by telling me who that guy was," he said.

"Right. Well, um, that guy was my father," I whispered.

His eyes widened.

"Your father? I thought he wasn't in the picture?" asked Roman.

"He isn't. Well kind of. It's really hard to explain. All you need to know is that he left and he isn't coming back," I told him.

"Okay. So does that mean I don't have to worry about doing this?" he asked as he pulled me closer to him.

"No," I whispered.

"Or this."

He lifted my chin up and kissed me softly.

"No," I whispered again.

"Or th-." he was cut off by the sound of someone entering his room.

"Hope, we are ready t-. Oh, I'm sorry was I interrupting something," said Henry, awkwardly.

I quickly broke away from Roman's embrace and started blushing profusely.

"Uh no we can go. I'll see you later Roman," I said quickly, pulling Henry along with me.

"See you later Marshall," said Roman and shut the door.

"God you have the worse timing," I whispered to Henry.

"Sorry H," said Henry, who was keeping his eyes to the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing! Come on, everyone is waiting for us outside," he said, pulling me along.

"Finally! What took you so long?" asked Rafael.

"Another steamy make-out session with Salvatore's Most Eligible Bachelor, Hope," tease MG.

"Something like that," mumbled Henry.

"HOPE," shouted Lizzie, Josie, and Penelope excitedly.

"Shut up you three you are going to get us caught!" I whispered.

"Too late," said a deep voice.

I turned to see Kaleb leaning up against a wall.

"Where are you lot off to at this time," asked Kaleb, curiously.

"None of your business," I snapped at him.

"Well then, I guess I should go get Saltzman and Forbes," he said walking off.

"No wait! Look my mom is missing and we are off to New Orleans to look for her," I told him.

He paused for a little bit.

"Sounds like fun, I'm in," he said walking back towards us.

"No way," I replied.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to go tell Saltzman and Forbes about what you all are doing," he threatened.

"Ugh, fine just keep up," I groaned.

"How are we getting there anyways? None of us drive," said Penelope.

"Lucky for you guys, I do. It is a Jeep though so you all are just going to have to squeeze in," he said, leading us to his car.

"Hope you are up front since you know where we are going, the rest of you have to squeeze in," said Kaleb as he opened the passenger door for me and helped me inside.

As we all got settled in the car Kaleb started driving. Because he was going with us I had no choice but to tell him who I really was and who my father really was.

"Well, shit Hope, I always knew you were weird but I didn't know you were this weird," he teased.

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically.

"I have a question, Hope. Why hasn't your dad been in your life?" asked MG.

I sighed.

"That, MG, is a very long story," I told him.

"Well then it's a good thing we have a long drive ahead of us," said Kaleb.

I began to tell them all about Lucien, Aurora, and Tristen. About how the Ancestors created that super vamp serum, about how Lucien killed my uncle Finn, about how my uncle Kol killed Davina and how my aunt Freya used the Ancestors magic to defeat Lucien. About how Vincent gave Marcel the serum and how all of my uncles and aunt were poisoned. How my dad sacrificed himself to save his siblings.

"After that my mom and I were on the run I guess you can say. My mom spent 5 years looking for a cure for each of my uncles and aunts. Eventually we found them and my mom saved them. Together thy rescued my dad from Marcel," I told them.

"That explains why he wasn't there when you were young but why isn't he here now?" asked Rafael.

I then began telling them about the Hollow and how she slowly rose in power. How she got control over my dad and Marcel. How she eventually got complete control over me and terrorized the city.

"My family was eventually able to kidnap me and was able to find a way to save me from the Hollow. But it wasn't without great personal sacrifice. In order to save me, they split the Hollows power in 4 and placed each piece into my uncle Kol, my uncle Elijah, my aunt Rebekah, and my father. Because they each held a piece of the Hollow they can no longer see each other as long as that piece remains inside of them. The also cannot see me. It would put not only me in danger but everyone else as well. So, that's why my dad isn't in the picture," I finished, sadly.

"That explains why he isn't here but that doesn't explain why he never writes or calls," whispered MG.

I tear fell down my cheek, I quickly wiped it.

"I don't know why he doesn't either, to be honest. Last night was the first time I've heard from him in 7 years," I responded.

Josie put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You don't need him anyway, you have us and you mom. We are your family," she smiled.

"So where exactly in New Orleans are we going," asked Kaleb as he passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign.

"Our goal is to remain unnoticed. Since I haven't been in New Orleans in years chances are that very few people will recognize me. We just need to avoid running into my brother, his friend Josh, my aunt, and of course my dad," I told them.

"So, where are we going to hid out until we are ready to make our presence in New Orleans known?" asked Lizzie.

"A small bar called Rousseau's My mom's boyfriend, Declan, works there," I responded.

"Well, everyone get comfortable. This is going to be a long ride," said Kaleb as he yawned.

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! Make sure to leave a review!**


	5. Home Sweet Home

**I do not own The Originals or Legacies.**

 ***17 Hours later***

 **Hope**

As we passed the New Orleans welcome sign a wave of excited rushed through me. Don't get me wrong, I love Mystic Falls, but New Orleans is my home. It is where I belong. It was dawn when we entered the French Quarter, although it was still fairly early I knew that Declan would already be at Rousseau's. I recited the directions to the bar and soon enough we were there. We each got out of the car and walked into the bar.

"Sorry lads, we aren't open yet," said a man with a thick Scottish accent.

"Not even for little ol' me," I teased.

Declan turned around and as soon as he saw me a smiled spread along his face. He threw his towel down, walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"Hope, what a surprise! I didn't know you were coming down for a visit," he said, happily.

"Yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise!" I responded.

"How long are you here for?" asked Declan.

"A few days," I told him.

His suddenly got a serious look on his face.

"Does you mum know that you are here," he asked.

I looked down at my feet. I was hoping he wouldn't ask me that question. What am I suppose to say? No, she doesn't because she's been kidnapped by some random person and I have no idea where she is?

"Yeah, she does. She had to come to my school because I got into a small altercation with a fellow classmate of mine," I lied.

I guess it wasn't a COMPLETE lie.

He sighed.

"Of course you did," he said with a small smile on his face.

He looked behind me and noticed my friends.

"And who are these fine people?" he asked me.

"Oh, these are my friends Henry, Penelope, Lizzie, Josie, Rafael, MG, and Kaleb. Guys, this is Declan, my mom's boyfriend," I told them.

"Nice to meet you," they said.

"You too," smiled Declan.

"Anyways, I just wanted to stop in and say hi. I have a few things to do today but I promise to stop by later!" I told Declan.

"Of course, kid. Come anytime. I'll make sure to save you some bread pudding," he said, giving me one last hug.

After we said our goodbyes we left Rousseau's.

"Where are we off to now?" asked Henry.

"We need to head to the heart of the French Quarter. That is where all of the vampires and witches will be. Later we will head to the bayou to talk to the Crescents. Problem is that I don't know how we can ask questions about my mom without being suspicious," I told them.

"Hope, if going undetected is your goal I don't think you be able to succeed. You're Hope Mikaelson, sooner or later someone is going to recognize you," said Josie.

"Yeah, you are right," I responded.

"Well, before we do anything I think we all should go shower and change because I don't know about you guys but I reek," complained Lizzie.

"I agree," said MG.

"I suppose we could do that first," I said.

I paused for a moment.

"Follow me, we can head to my family house but we need to be sneaky about it. I'm not sure if my aunt Freya is home," I told them as we walked to my house.

 **Klaus**

I can't believe how much Hope has grown since I last saw her. She's no longer the sweet little girl I met all of those years ago. When I first got to Mystic Falls I originally wasn't going to see her at all, but when I came across that prepubescent boy all over her something came over me and soon enough I found myself pushing that boy up against a tree. Hope's reaction to my return wasn't what I expected. I knew that she would be angry at me, but I didn't think she would hate me. I don't blame her, of course, the way our relationship turned out was my fault after all. I figured that it would be best for both of us if I didn't say goodbye to her after I left the school. It is 9 pm and I am currently standing outside of Rousseus, waiting for Marcel to finish this silly little funeral for some vampire. As Marcel finished his speech his eyes suddenly locked onto mine and he made his way towards me.

"What are you doing here Klaus," asked Marcel in a tired voice.

"Hayley's missing and I need your help finding her," I told him.

His expression got serious.

"Who took her?" he asked.

"No one knows. She was taken outside of Hope's school and I was able to trace her location to her," I told him.

"Does Hope know?" he asked me.

"Yes, she's still at school though. Caroline and Alaric promised that they won't let her leave the school," I responded.

Marcel had a doubtful look on his face.

"No offense Klaus, but you don't know your daughter like I do. When she sets her mind to something she usually succeeds," he told me.

I glared at him slightly. As if I needed the reminder how little I know about my daughter.

"Not this time," I told him.

"Anyways, what do you need me to do."

 **Hope**

Luckily when we got to the compound the place was vacant. After I finished showering and getting dressed I decided to spend a little of my time walking around the compound while everyone else finished. The house looked the same, except for a few new pictures here and there. Most of them were of my mom and I or of Marcel and I. I was the closest with my mom and Marcel. Freya visited me sometimes but not as often as I would like. She's usually busy with Kellan or Vincent to come visit. I continued my tour around the compound when I came across an old photo of my dad and I. In this photo my dad was sitting in a rocking chair with me, who was bundled up in light pink blankets. There was a soft smile on my dads face as he looked down at me. I tear escaped from my eyes.

"Hope, are you okay?" asked a voice.

I turned to see Henry behind me.

"Yeah, yeah of course I am. Um, is everyone ready to go?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Yep!" said Lizzie, cheerfully.

"Let's go then," I said as we left the compound.

As we walked through the French Quarter you could see dozens of small booths scattering the streets. Some of them were selling jewelry while others were offering to show tourists their futures. Most were fake, while others were real seers. As we walked deeper into the heart of the French Quarter I locked eyes with one particular witch. Vincent Griffith. Vincent is the current regent of New Orleans and he is also a good friend of my aunt Freya.

"Follow me," I told my friends as we headed towards Vincent.

When we got close enough to him I cleared my throat loudly and he turned to face me.

"Can I help you?" asked Vincent.

"Yes, you can. I'm looking for Hayley Marshall, she's missing," I told him.

He looked a little surprised, not at the missing part but at the fact that I know who Hayley Marshall is.

"Yes, I am aware that Hayley Marshall is missing and we are currently doing everything in our power to find her," he told me.

"Well, have their been any leads?" I asked him.

He gave me an annoyed look, clearly somebody isn't in a very good mood.

"I'm sorry, but who are you and how do you know Hayley Marshal?" he asked me.

I'm not surprised he doesn't recognize me, I haven't seen him in over 10 years.

"The name is Hope Mikaelson," I told him, smirking slightly.

He looked at me in disbelief.

"Hope? Wha-what are you doing here?" he asked me, confused.

"To look for my mother obviously," I responded.

He immediately grabbed my shoulder and started pulling me away from the crowd, my friends followed us.

"Hope you can't be here, it isn't safe," he warned me.

"Let me guess, it's because my dad is in town?" I asked him.

"You know he's in town?" he asked me, surprised.

I nodded my head.

"If you know he is in town then why are you here! Do you realize how much danger you are putting not just yourself but those around you in?" he asked me, irritated.

"I don't care! My mom is missing and I'm going to help find her," I snapped at him.

He groaned.

"Now back to the issue at hand, I want you to set up a meeting with the vampires, witches, and werewolves," I told him.

"Your father and I already have a meeting set up tonight at 8 at Saint Ann's Church," he told me.

"Perfect, I'll be there. Oh and do me a favor, don't mention this little meeting between us to Klaus. Thank you," I said as I walked away.

"I thought you wanted to stay under the radar?" asked Henry as he caught up with me.

I laughed.

"Oh Henry, you know me, I always love to make a dramatic entrance," I smiled.

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter! Make sure to leave a review!**


	6. Ding, Dong, the Witch is Back

**I do not on The Originals or Legacies.**

"So what exactly do you plan on saying at the meeting tonight?" asked Josie.

I shrugged.

"No idea, I was considering whether or not I should threaten them but I decided that threats only go so far. Besides, they are probably receiving enough threats from Klaus," I responded.

"You won't have to threaten the pack to get their help, Hope," said Henry.

"Well of course I won't. The pack is family. The witches and vampires, however, are not. They might need a little motivation."

"Didn't you say that your brother is the King of New Orleans? Can't Marcel force them to help look?" asked Kaleb.

"Yes, well, rumor has it that Marcel has lost a bit of power in New Orleans. A lot of the vampires don't appreciate his majesty leaving New Orleans for so long in order to be with my aunt Rebekah," I told them.

"Hope it's almost 8. We should probably head to the church now," said Penelope.

"Let's go."

* * *

As we stood outside the church my heart began to pound.

"Hope, you've got this. You're Hope fucking Mikaelson. Just march right in there and show them who's boss," said MG, who placed a hand on my shoulder.

I straightened up my posture.

"I don't know what's going to end up happening in there, so I want you guess to siphon some magic just in case. It is better to be safe than sorry," I told the twins as I held out a hand to both of them.

They nodded and quickly began siphoning my magic.

"Let's do this," I told my friends once the twins were finished.

As we walked into the church the muffled voices soon became louder and clearer.

"How is it that no one knows anything? My sources tell me that Hayley was moved here after being taken. Someone better start talking before I begin to rip your hearts from your chest," threatened Klaus.

"Maybe if you had some new threats then they would actually be afraid, Klaus," I smirked.

Klaus widen his eyes as I entered the church.

Sitting at the table was Vincent, Freya, Kellan, Marcel, Josh, Klaus, Lisina, some other members of the Crescent pack, and many vampires that I did not recognize.

"Hope? Wh-what the bloody hell are you doing here! Caroline and Alaric told me that you were back at school!" yelled Klaus, who was clearly agitated.

I snorted.

"Oh yes because a baby vamp and a human are going to be able to keep a tribrid trapped at school. Please don't tell me that you weren't actually stupid enough to think that Klaus," I asked sarcastically.

He visibly flinched at the sound of me using his name. Sorry buddy, but I stopped referring to you as my "dad" a long ass time ago.

"I'm sorry but who the hell are you?" asked one of the vampires. She had shoulder length curly brown hair with matching brown eyes and a thick accent.

"Oh, sorry! How rude of me, let me introduce myself. The name is Hope Marshall, but you guys probably know me as Hope Mikaelson," I replied, smugly.

The sound of my name resulted in many gasps from Marcel's vampires.

"Yes, yes, I know. It's all very shocking, the abomination has returned," I sarcastically said.

I turned and signaled my friends to move a little closer to me.

"However we have more pressing things to talk about. My mom is missing and someone here must know something," I told them.

At this point Klaus stomped over to me, but before he could grab my arm MG, Rafael, Henry, and Kaleb stepped in front of me. The Crescent pack also stood up from their seats, ready to protect one of their own. Quickly realizing that this situation could take a turn for the worse, I slipped pass the 4 teenage boys. While I do appreciate their attempts to protect me, they have absolutely no chance against Klaus. It would be a slaughter.

"How about we all just calm down," I suggested.

"You need to leave, Hope," demanded Klaus.

"No."

"I swear to god, Hope, if you don't then-," I cut him off.

I giggled.

"Then you'll what? Ground me? I would love to see you try."

Klaus took a step forward and whispers began to fill my thoughts as now Klaus was within my grasp.

"Careful, Klaus. You wouldn't want to get too close now would you," I sneered at him.

Pushing past him I took the chair he was previously sitting in.

"Now back to business," I told the others.

Lisina gave me a quick glance before speaking.

"We've searched all over the bayou and the surrounding area. Abandoned warehouse, buildings, that sort. So far we have found nothing," she concluded.

Josie put a comforting hand on my shoulder as Lisina spoke.

"For a pack whose alpha is missing you lot don't seem very worried now do you?" questioned Klaus.

"How dare you! Of course we are worried about, Hayley!" gasped Lisina, who was clearly insulted by what Klaus said.

Klaus took a big step towards her, causing the whole pack to stand up once again.

Klaus laughed.

"Do you really think you lot can take me? A hybrid? I dare y-,"

"ENOUGH!" I hollered, pounding my fist against the wooden table, causing it to splinter.

"All of this bickering is getting us nowhere. So how about instead of insulting and sending threats at the people who are trying to find my mom you shut the hell up and listen! I do not question the packs loyalty one bit! Out of everyone in this room, the Crescent wolves are by far the most loyal to my mom and to I. They want her back just as much as I do!" I spat at him.

The whole room went silent.

The pack went back to their seats while Klaus stared at me with a pained expression on his face.

"Now what about you, Marcel? Did you guys find anything?"

"I've had my guys looking day and night for your mom," he told me.

"And?" I asked impatiently.

"Nothing."

Groaning, I turned to face Vincent and the other witches.

"What about the witches?" I asked.

"We tasked our best locaters to try and track down Hayley. Nothing has come up so far," said Vincent.

"Or perhaps the witches are simply not trying hard enough," I snapped.

"We are doing everything we-"

"Yes well clearly that is not good enough now is it? If the witches are unable to track my mother down with a locator spell then that means she is most likely being cloaked."

"Yes, well-,"

"I want you to question every witch in and out of the quarter. Anyone who knows something or may know something I want to be brought directly to me. Same goes for the vampires and the werewolves. Is that clear?" I asked the room.

People simply nodded, clearly wanting to get out of this awkward situation between Klaus and I, and led their people out of the church. Leaving only me, Klaus, Freya, Kellan, and my friends. Freya, who was sitting farthest away from me next to Kellan, was looking at me in disbelief.

"Is there a problem, Freya?" I asked her.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"What ever do you mean?"

"You've changed. You aren't the same sweet little girl I remember," she quietly said.

I sighed.

"Time goes on, people grow up, and people change. Get over it, Freya. Now that we are done I have somewhere to be so if you'd excuse my friends and I."

"Hope, wait!" shouted Klaus.

I sighed.

"What?"

"Look I understand that you want to help search for your mom but it isn't safe for you here," he told me.

"You're right. It isn't. So how about you leave. Once you're gone I will have nothing to worry about," I hissed.

"It's not just me who is a threat to you. There are others who despise our family."

"Yes and whose fucking fault is that? I'm not going to fear for my life every time I walk outside. I'm not the same weak, pathetic little girl you left behind all those years ago. I'm older, stronger, and smarter. I don't need your protection. I don't need anyone's protection. So how about you back the hell off and let me do my thing before I make you back off!"

With that, I swiftly walked away with my friends following suit.

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter! Make sure to leave a review!**


End file.
